The Little Scottish Princess
Cast: *Ariel - Merida (Brave) *Prince Eric - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Flounder - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Sebastian - Larry The Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Scuttle - Duke (Best Pals Hand Time Series) *King Triton - King Fergus (Brave) *Ursula - Ludmilla (Bartok The Magnificent) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Sarco & Surly (Dino Time) *Harold the Seahorse - Yang (Yin Yang Yo) *Grimsby - Willy Wonka (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) *Carlotta - Aunty Annabella (Marvelous Musical Mansion) *Chef Louis - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Max - Lou (Cats and Dogs) *Ursula as Vanessa - London Tipton (The Suite Life Series) *The Priest - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Aquata - Joy (Inside Out) *Andrina - Sierra (Total Drama Series) *Arista - Molly (Bubble Guppies) *Attina - June (Little Einsteins) *Adella - Mara (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *Alana - Kitty (Total Drama Series) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Brigands (The Thief and The Cobbler), Lord Portley-Rind (The Boxtrolls), & Classified (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) *Glut the Shark - Frankie (Shark Tale) *Jig Dancing Sailors - Characters from "Wee Sing: Grandpa's Magical Toys" *Sailors during Storm - Discord (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic), Pandas From "Kung Fu Panda 3", Emmet & The Others (The Lego Movie), Emelius Brown (Bedknobs and Broomsticks), The Gummi Bears (The Adventures of The Gummi Bears), Norm & The Lemmings (Norm of The North), The Simpsons Characters, & Rudolph & His Friends (Rudolph's Shiny New Year) *Fish on The Plate - Hedli Cabbage 3 (The Parables of Peter Rabbit) *Surgeon and the Ray - Surly & Buddy (The Nut Job) *Newt on the Flute - Donald Duck *Carp on the Harp - Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *Plaice on the Bass - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Bass on the Brass - Roy Rooster (Garfield and Friends) *Chub on the Tub - Jonas (Wimzie's House) *Fluke that is the Duke of Soul - Tom (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) *Ray that can Play - Marshmallow (Annoying Orange) *Lings on the Strings - Yogi Bear *Trout Rocking Out - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) *Blackfish that Sings - Lola Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show) *Splet and the Splat - Woody, Jessie & Bullsye (Toy Story) *Blowing Blowfish - Telly Monster (Sesame Street) *3 Washerwoman - Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop), Miss Bianca (The Rescuers), & Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee) Scenes: * The Little Scottish Princess Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles * The Little Scottish Princess Part 2 - Larry's Concert ("Daughters of King Fergus") * The Little Scottish Princess Part 3 - Merdia at the Sunken Ship * The Little Scottish Princess Part 4 - Merdia meets Duke * The Little Scottish Princess Part 5 - Sarco Watches Surly (Remake) * The Little Scottish Princess Part 6 - "Part of Your World" * The Little Scottish Princess Part 7 - To the Surface * The Little Scottish Princess Part 8 - The Storm at Sea * The Little Scottish Princess Part 9 - Barry B. Benson is Saved ("Part of Your World Reprise") * The Little Scottish Princess Part 10 - "Under the Sea" * The Little Scottish Princess Part 11 - Merdia's Hidden Treasure * The Little Scottish Princess Part 12 - Ludmilla's Lair ("PoorUnfortunate Souls") * The Little Scottish Princess Part 13 - In Barry B. Benson Kingdom * The Little Scottish Princess Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") * The Little Scottish Princess Part 15 - A Tour in the Kingdom * The Little Scottish Princess Part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" * The Little Scottish Princess Part 17 - Ludmilla Takes Charge * The Little Scottish Princess Part 18 - The Wedding Ship * The Little Scottish Princess Part 19 - The Sun Sets * The Little Scottish Princess Part 20 - Ludmilla's Wrath * The Little Scottish Princess Part 21 - A Happy Ending * The Little Scottish Princess Part 22 - End Credits Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Moves Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Eli Wages